


Kicked out again

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [99]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Quinn is kicked out by her mother, and doesn't really know who else to turn to.
Series: Glee Drabbles [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 1





	Kicked out again

** Will and Quinn (old drabble) **

*knock knock* Will Schuester heard the visitor at eleven that night, when he was just about to go to bed. She shuffled through his living room and opened the door. Standing in the hallway outside his apartment was Quinn Fabray. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

“My mom kicked me out, and I don’t really have any friends anymore. I didn’t know where else to go,” she shrugged. Her face was blotchy from crying and she was in shorts and a hooded sweatshirt.

“Of course, come in,” he said, ushering the lost looking sixteen year old into his home and had her sit on the couch. She had a single bag and her purse with her. “So what happened?”

“My mom brought home a guy, they were both drunk. I was getting ready for bed, getting a glass of water when they came in. He kept trying to grab at me. I pleaded with her to get him away, but she wouldn’t. She kept saying that I deserved it, after everything I did to her. I tried to get away, but he kept following; and when I tried to hit him, my mom freaked out. I ran up and packed what I could before she threw me out,” Quinn explained quietly. She stood up real quick and showed her teacher the fresh scrape up the back of her leg. “She literally pushed me out of the house.”

“Let me get some stuff, we need to clean that up,” Will said, going to his bathroom for some peroxide and band aids. When he returned, Quinn was standing there, but now she was shaking. “Would you like me to clean this up or would that make you feel uncomfortable?” He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t really see it, so would you mind?” she asked. He nodded. He got a cotton ball soaked with hydrogen peroxide solution.

“This is going to sting a little bit,” he warned before dabbing at the scrape, watching the white foam bubble up.

“After giving birth to Beth, this tickles,” she tried to joke.

“You realize that you’ve never done anything to try and hurt your mother,” Will said as he methodically cleaned Quinn’s leg. “You just had bad luck.”

“I know, but it still hurts that she thinks that about me,” Quinn sniffled. “That was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through and I did it on my own. Granted, Puck tried to help, but I did this on my own.”

He was truly proud of her. Sure, she was rather bitchy while she was in school, but it was a defense mechanism. “You can stay here as long as you want. I have Terri’s old craft room set up with a futon. But you should go talk to your mom, maybe not tomorrow, but soon.”

“I know,” she said as he put the large band aid on her leg. “Thank Mr. Schue, for everything.”

“He nodded his head and went out to get the other room ready.

END


End file.
